


Remus Sleeping Peacefully

by sturfadurf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturfadurf/pseuds/sturfadurf
Summary: Prompt: Remus sleeping peacefully.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Remus Sleeping Peacefully

My submission for Remus Fest 2020!


End file.
